Little Erik
by vonny25
Summary: In this story Erik will have a hard life, but with a big difference, he has the love of his father. It is an author universe story. The story starts when Erik is 12, and includes dreams, conversations, and flashbacks to the past. I am planning to take Erik all the way to adulthood, and he will of course become the Phantom of the Opera. Reviews are always welcomed.
1. Caged

Hi,

I love Erik, he is one of my favorite characters, and I just had to write him. I am working on other stories, but this story is insisting on being written. It is an author universe story, so expect out of character behaviors. I have some chapters already written, so I hope to update on Thursday's or Friday's. Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. Unfortunately, The Phantom of the Opera story, or characters do not belong to me, and I am writing only for fun, and not for profit.

Vonny25

Little Erik

Caged

It was nighttime when a caravan of gypsies entered Paris, they brought with them shows, happiness, and entertainment for all. Contrasting with the happy atmosphere, at the back of the caravan there was a boy among the animals that knew only suffering, and sadness.

Little Erik sat chained inside his cage, with a sack over his head, and his smart, but tortured eyes were looking at the stars. Erik loved the night as it was the only time when no one bothered him. He enjoyed humming to himself the classical music he remembered from his early childhood, and his own music. The music he created had elements of the gypsy rhythms that he heard around the camp, and the music he remembered from home, but it was original and clearly his own.

The caravan finally came to a stop, and Erik laid on the dirty hay that had not been changed since the day many years ago when he was first thrown in that cage. The hay held his feces, and urine, as Erik was not given any other place to relieve himself. His cage was never cleaned, as the cages of the animals were. He was also never permitted out of his cage. He had no blankets to cover himself, so he slept rolled in a ball to try to keep warm, as the only thing he was wearing was a filthy loincloth.

Sleep offered little respite to Erik, as he suffered from nightmares almost every night, tonight was no exception. In his dream he was back home, and still a toddler. Little Erik was playing with his twin brother, and laughing. His twin brother had no fear of him, or his face. His twin had never had a problem giving him hugs, and even kisses.

But as everything in life, dreams don't last forever. The dream slowly transformed in to a nightmare. Erik was now seven, and ridding in a carriage with his stepmother; oh! how he hated that woman. Little Erik was sitting with his twin brother. Erik wondered what had got in to his stepmother that she was taking him out with his beloved brother, as if he was a normal child, and no the monster she claimed him to be. But he was not about to complain, because he wanted to watch the shows that the gypsies brought to town.

They got out at the gypsy camp, and walked around looking at all the performances. Erik had a mask on his face to hide his affliction. Later that night his stepmother took his hand, and told him, "Come with me Erik, I know how much you like music, and there is a musical performance in that tent." They walked away from his brother, and the nanny. He entered the tent expecting to hear music, but there was no music there.

The tent was dark, Erik was afraid, and tried to run out, but his stepmother had an iron grip on his shoulders. A man came out of the shadows, and said, "I see the kid is spirited." His stepmother responded, "Do not be confused messier, this creature is not a child." The man laughed cruelly, and approached them, when he was right in front of Erik he grabbed him by the hair, and ripped his mask off. The man took a step back, and little Erik saw fear in his eyes, before he laughed cruelly once more.

His stepmother said, "So do you want it". Little Erik saw the man hand a sack full of coins to his stepmother, and then say "Thanks madam, I will put this devil to good use, and you never have to worry about seeing it again." Erik woke up with his hearth pounding, and disoriented only to find himself in a living nightmare.

After calming himself down by rocking back and forth, he started singing with his ethereal voice:

There is a castle on a cloud,

I like to go there in my sleep,

Aren't any whips down on my back,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a room that's full of toys,

There are a hundred girls and boys,

Nobody laughs or yells at me,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white,

Holds me and sings a lullaby,

She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,

She says "Erik, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost,

I know a place where no one cries,

Crying at all is not allowed.

Not in my castle on a cloud.

(Les Miserables - Castle On A Cloud Lyrics. With minor modifications.)

Not long after Erik finished singing, the sunrise came, and with it another day of misery for poor Erik.


	2. On The Road

On the road.

Hi,

It would be great to get some reviews, even if they are very short. It lets me know if you like the story or not. Feedback is important, thanks for reading.

Vonny25

Comte de Chagny was on his carriage traveling to Paris, with his young son the Vicomte de Chagny. He did not like leaving Phillippe back at the de Chagny state on the country, as he did not get along with his stepmother, and the dislike was mutual.

Philippe Vicomte de Chagny was looking out the window when his father said "What are you looking at?" The Vicomte responded, "At the stars in the sky Papa." Then in a lower voice he added, "Maybe he is looking at the stars too." The Comte put an arm around his son's shoulders, and said, "Maybe so, son, maybe so."

The Comte de Chagny looked down at the head of his small son, who was fast a sleep with his head on his lap. He loved him so much, he was all he had left of his beloved first wife, he still missed her. He loved his second wife, but she did not have the intelligence, or the wisdom of the mother of Philippe, there was no other like her.

Philippe woke up in his bed the following morning, he was upset at himself, as once again he had fallen asleep in the carriage, and his father had to carry him like a baby. He was now 12, and he wanted so much to act all grown up, after all he was his father's heir, and wanted to be taken seriously, but who would take a baby seriously. He went down the stairs after cleaning up, and getting dressed with the help of his nanny, and joined his father for breakfast.

His father looked up from the morning newspaper, and said, "Good morning child", while ruffling the hair of his oldest son. Philippe said "Good morning father. What are the plans for the day?" His father put the newspaper down, and responded, "I have arranged for your tutor to come this morning. I'll come back for you later in the day, and then we will go to visit our accountant to see how our businesses are doing."

The young boy smiled at his father, and said, "That sounds great father, do you think we will be able to visit the opera while we are in Paris?" His father smiled, Philippe remind him so much of his mother, who also loved the opera. He could not deny him that small pleasure, and said, "Do well on your studies, and I'll see what I can do."

Later that day at a restaurant near the opera, Phillippe, and his father were dressed in their best. While having dinner they were holding a conversation. The Comte de Chagny told his son, "Our investments, and businesses are doing well my child. Always remember Phillippe that a state such as ours needs to be overseen personally." The young Vicomte responded, "I know father, you've told me before that the employees, our accountant, and solicitor, will never care as much as we do."

The Comte looked proudly at his heir, if he could just have all of his family together, but he would never lose hope. After paying the bill they exited the restaurant, while they were on the sidewalk waiting for their carriage, a gypsy girl gave the Comte the Chagny a flyer. The Comte turned pale, and rapidly hid the flyer in his pocket, as he did not want his son to see it. The girl was shouting as she passed the flyers, "Come and see for yourself the child of the devil, never have you seen something so horrific. Don't miss it, ladies, and gentleman, once in a lifetime opportunity."

Over in the gypsy camp Erik was on his 6th show of the day. Javert, his master, had him by the neck, and was ripping his only protection, a filthy sack, off his head, while he felt like he was being choked. Erik hated being displayed like an animal. When the people in the audience saw his deformed face, some of them started laughing at him. His master tied him to the bars of his cage, the audience now had a clear view of his distorted face, his skeletal body, full of open festering sores, and his protruding ribs. Many women screamed, children, and young men threw rotten food, rocks, and even elephant, and horse manure at him. Tears started pouring down Erik's face as much as he tried to hold them back.

That night he felt the whip on his back, and was not fed, as punishment for not cooperating fully with his master. Erik wondered how stupid could his master be, how could he be expected to cooperate when Javert had been whipping him several times a day, had not fed him in 4 days, and was giving him only small amounts of stale water. He was so weak that he could not even stand up, yet his handler accused him of resisting. Not that he did not want to resist, but he was to weak, and tired even for that.

The next day early in the morning the Comte de Chagny sent his private detective to get him information from the gypsy camp. The detective complied with his request, and went to investigate, and look at all the exhibits. He came back later that evening, and met the Comte at the mansions library.

The Comte de Chagny told his driver to have the carriage ready to go. He put his young son to bed, and then left the house. While riding in his carriage he prayed to the soul of his deceased wife.


	3. Gypsy Camp

Gypsy Camp

Charles Comte de Chagny descended from his carriage with natural elegance. He had taken the detective, his solicitor, and a few loyal male servants, with him. The Comte stopped a small gypsy boy, and told him, "Lad, can you take us to the devil's child?"

A few minutes later they were among a wild crowed of people yelling obscenities, laughing, and throwing objects towards a cage. The group of the Comte waited at the back of the crowd as it was impossible to get through.

Slowly the crowed started to dissipate, and the Comte with his men started moving towards the cage. The first thing the Comte de Chagny noticed was a sign above a cage that read, "The Devil's Child" painted in bright red letters. As he continued to move forward he noticed a foul smell, he took out his handkerchief, and covered his nose in disgust. Next he saw a cage like that of an animal, there were very dirty small human hands clinging to the bars. Next he noticed that the wrists attached to those hands were tied with rope to the bars.

The Comte de Chagny continue to move forward, and finally saw a face covered in tears, and blood, pressed between the bars. When he saw the disfigurement of that face there was no longer a doubt in his mind, he pushed his way forward through the few people that were left, he stepped in front of Erik, and protected the child with his body. He yelled at the remaining people, "How can you be so cruel, and treat a child like this, leave or you will face justice." His voice sounded broken at the end of his speech.

Javert approached the Comte de Chagny from inside the cage, and told him angrily, "Who do you think you are, to scare my costumers away. This thing it's not a child, but the spawn of the devil." To accentuate his words, he hit Erik's thin abused back with his whip. The poor child could not hold back a groan of pain, and more tears poured out his eyes, while he trembled in pain. The Comte took out his gun, pointed it at the cruel master, and yelled at Javert, "Don't you dare touch this child again, or I swear that I'll kill you. I am Charles Comte de Chagny, and this boy, this child, is my son Erik."

Javert might have been drunk, but a gun pointed at his chest made him see reason, and he backed away from Erik, with his hands held up high. The solicitor told him, "If you know what is good for you open the door of this cage, and come out with your hands held high." While this was going on, Erik had closed his eyes tightly in both shame, and anger. His father the Comte de Chagny was using his handkerchief to gently clean the tears, blood, and manure off his face.

Once Javert was out of the cage, and restrained by his employees, Charles walked up to the man, and took the keys from him. He entered his son's cage, and approached the child. Erik heard someone approaching him from behind, and gave an involuntary shudder before tensing up in anticipation of the whip that he expected to fall on his back. Instead he heard the calming voice of his father telling him, "It's Papa, Erik, no one is going to hurt you again son, you are safe now." A few stray tears, were running down the face of the Comte de Chagny.

Erik fell the gentle hands of his father cutting the rope that was around his neck, and then the ropes that restrained his wrist. He was too weak to support himself, and he fell backwards. But he never hit the floor of the cage, instead the strong arms of his father caught him, and after kissing his forehead, his father gently laid him on the hay. His ankles were still shackled to the bars of the cage. The Comte used the keys he obtained from Javert to open the rusty metal shackles. More tears spilled out the Comte's eyes when he saw the raw bleeding ankles of his son, they were in such bad shape that he could even see some bone.

It had been years since another human being had approached Erik without the intention to harm him, out of instinct he started scooting away from his father, the pupils of his golden eyes dilated with fear. His father spoke to him, and told him, "Erik it's Papa, do you remember me son?"

It was anger that gave Erik the strength to talk, his voice was full of hurt, and hatred while he yelled at his father, "Of course I remember how your wife sold me, following your orders. What are you doing here pretending to care? Did you come to see the devil's child to further humiliate me, what type of sick pleasure do you get out of it Father?" Then the lad broke down crying, and begged, "Please just go, I cannot take any more pain, and shame in my life."

The Comte scooped the almost naked child in his arms, ignoring the flinching, he gently rocked him while he spoke, "Erik my child, my precious son, I never told your stepmother to sell you. I have been looking for you for years, because I love you, and my hearth has been broken without you. "

Erik could not believe what his father was saying, he could not risk any more pain in his life. His father understood that, he sat Erik on the hay, and put his fingers under Erik's chin gently lifting his face until their eyes met, then he said, "Erik look at my eyes, and you'll know that what I say is true. I love you my son with all my heart, and I swear that I never told my wife to sell you." The lad saw the love in his father's eyes, and realized that it was directed at him. He figured that no one could fake love like that, so pure, and so raw, like a reflection of the soul.

The lad looked right in to his father's eyes, threw his thin, grubby arms, around his father's neck, and said in a low voice, "Papa, I believe you, and I love you too," before fainting from exhaustion, starvation, and pain, feeling safe in his father's arms. The Comte walked out with his son in his arms, and deposited him on the grass to check on him, he felt better when his saw his thin chest rising, and falling. He took his elegant black evening cape off, and rapped his son with it, before lifting him back in to his arms. He could have given him to one of his servants to carry, but he needed to feel his son securely in is arms, to be able to believe, that finally after all these years he had found his little Erik.

The ride back to the de Chagny mansion in Paris was one filled with different emotions for the Comte. The strongest being rage towards his wife, how dare she lie to him, and sell his precious son to gypsies. There was no doubt about it. Javert gave a perfect description of her, and even showed him the papers that she signed to transfer the ownership of The Devil's Child to Javert. He recognized her signature. Of course the papers were illegal, but were irrefutable proof that his wife had sold his son, for a few silver coins.

Erik stirred in his father's arms, whimpered, and opened his eyes. His father pulled him closer to his chest, and murmured "Go back to sleep my son." The child moved his head closer to his father's heart and wrapped his skeletal arms around him, before closing his eyes, and going back to sleep, listening to the calming rhythm of the Comets heart. Love, and worry, were the current dominating emotions of the Comte, as well as paternal protectiveness towards Erik.

The Comte looked down at the face of his sleeping son, it was not his deformity that caught his attention, but it's hollowness, and the amount of grim on it, he moved further down, and opened his cape slightly to reveal the protruding ribs of his sons, and his concave belly, the skin adorned with old scars and open sores. Further down his genitals were covered with a filthy rag, kept in place by a rope tied around his hips. His legs were skin and bone, his knees raw, and bony. The poor child smelled of urine, feces, blood, stale sweat, and animal manure.

Charles consider himself a strong man but could not stop himself from weeping at the state of his son. He was so angry with his wife that he felt like killing her, he knew that it would not be safe to have her in his presence for a long time. First thing in the morning he would send a carriage to bring his young son Raoul, to him. She could not be trusted with his children. What if she decided to sell him too? The woman's evil knew no boundaries.

Hi,

Reviews would be appreciated.

vonny25


	4. Home at last

_**I appreciate the reviews of Glacifly4POTO and Waggers12345. Thanks! It is great to get feedback and to know what others think of my story.**_

 **Home at last**

It was sunrise when the carriage pulled up to the front door of the de Chagny mansion. The Comte got out of the carriage with his almost weightless son securely held in his arms. The movement woke Erik up who looked at his father, and then at the door of the mansion. His frail body started trembling involuntarily. His father switched him position, and Erik threw his small, dirty arms around his father's neck, buried his face in his father's shoulder, and wrapped his bonny legs around his father's waist.

Charles ran a hand over the mated hair of his son, and told him, "It's okay Erik, don't be afraid, we are home, no one will hurt you, I promise." He got no response from Erik, but the trembling slowly subsided. Erik had not eaten in 6 days, so naturally his stomach started grumbling loudly. The terrible hunger pains made him grunt, and shudder. If the Comte was not sure of what he should do next, the grumbling of his son's stomach made the decision for him. He carried young Erik into the dining room, and ordered the maid to serve them tea, and porridge.

The Comte sat Erik on a chair still wrapped in his cape from head to toe. The maid placed a bowl of porridge, and a cup of tea with cream, and sugar in front of the child. Once the maid left, Erik shook the cape off his face, and head. Then he pulled his skeletal arms out of the cape that fell off him revealing his thin, dirty form, with protruding ribs.

The boy could hardly believe that there was some decent food in front of him, he had mostly survived on bread, and water at the gypsies. Occasionally he had eaten some of the food thrown at him by the crowds, if it was not too spoiled, or dirty. But most of the time he was not that lucky. His father told him, "Eat Erik, eat my son." He did not have to be told twice. Forgetting about using utensils, he lifted the bowl of porridge to his mouth anxiously.

On the second floor Phillippe was steering in bed due to the noise. He was up, saw the sun was rising, and decided to go, and investigate the source of the noise. After putting his robe, and slippers on, he went down the stairs, and followed the voice of his father to the dining room.

The young Vicomte stood frozen at the arch that connected the dining room with a hallway. The scene before him was most strange, his father was sitting at his usual chair at the head of the table, to his left was sitting what appeared to be a shirtless child. He noticed his father talking to the child in calming tones. The child was raising a bowl to his mouth, and gulping the content desperately, as if the bowl was about to disappear. The body of the boy was very thin, he could see all of his ribs, his skin was incredibly filthy, and full of sores. Some of the sores had maggots crawling in them.

The gruesome scene, and the putrid smell, made Phillippe gag. The noise made the small child lower his bowl, and look directly at him. Golden eyes locked with green eyes. It took no time for the twins to recognize each other, but their reactions were completely different. Erik was so startled that he fell of the chair, and started scooting himself towards the wall on his bare bottom. Phillipe was practically running towards his twin, with open arms.

It appeared that Erik was trying to have the wall swallow him, and had his grimy hands over his face. Philippe paid no attention, the only important thing was that his twin was there. He kneeled on the floor near Erik, and threw his arms around his brother. The young Vicomte kept repeating "Erik" over and over, as if trying to convince himself that his beloved twin was really there. Forgotten was the revulsion, and the queasy stomach. In Phillippe's mind nothing about Erik could possibly be repulsive.

Erik was surprised when he felt the arms of his twin around him, the gagging sound, had convinced him that he would be rejected by Phillippe, but he quickly realized that it had only been an involuntary reaction to his smell. Erik knew he stunk, he could hardly stand his own smell, therefore he could not blame Philippe for gaging. Slowly he uncovered his face, and threw his frail arms around his twin brother, returning the hug.

The Comte was looking at the scene before him with tears in his eyes. The twins were embracing each other, and were repeating the name of one another over and over. After a few minutes Phillippe gained control of himself, and put his hands on the thin, bare shoulders of his brother appraising him. He noticed that Erik was practically naked, the only thing on him was a filthy rag covering his most private area.

Without hesitation the Vicomte took his robe off, and put it on his brother. Then he took his socks off, and gently put them on the abused, and ice cold feet of Erik. He lightly touched the bleeding ankles with a finger, and looking at his brother asked, "Where have you been Erik? who did this to you? They must pay for what they have done." Erik said in a low voice while looking at the floor in shame, "Stepmother sold me to gypsies, I have been kept in a cage, and displayed like an animal."

Philippe jumped to his feet, and said in an angry tone, "I knew that bitch was no good! I never believed that you would run away from us, neither did father…" He interrupted himself, as he realized that Erik was still sitting on the cold marble floor. The Vicomte offered his hands to his brother to help him to stand up, and Erik made a valiant effort to pull himself to his feet, but ended up losing his balance.

Fortunately, enough Phillippe was very strong for his age, and was able to catch an almost weightless Erik, stabilizing him by hugging him to his chest. That was the breaking point for Erik, who held on to his brother, and started sobbing into his chest. Philippe ran his hand over the filthy, matted hair of his twin, while saying, "Things will get better Erik, Papa and I will take care of you, and I am sure Papa will have the people that hurt you severely punished. You'll see, soon you'll be well again."

Finally, Charles intervened, taking Erik into his arms, he said, "Let's go to Erik's room, he should be in bed resting." Then thought about correcting Philippe for his language, but the boy was right his wife was a bitch. The trio made it to Erik's old room that was connected to Philippe's room. His father kept it for him through the years, sure that he would find his son. Charles was going to lay Erik in the clean bed that had just been made. However, Erik looked at him, and said pleadingly, "Please Papa, may I take a bath first? I have not had a bath, or been permitted to clean up in years, not since I was sold to the gypsies."

Charles Comte de Chagny thought about it, and it made sense, his boy had so many open sores on his body, that had to be cleaned to help them heal. Surely, the easiest way to clean the wounds would be to bathe Erik, who had layers of grim, on each inch of is body, making it hard to even determine his skin color. He told Phillipe, "Please son, go and ask your nanny to run a bath for Erik."

A few minutes later Phillippe came back with the family doctor, whom had just arrived at the request of the Comte. They found Charles sitting in a rocking chair with Erik in his arms, tightly wrapped in a blanket. The doctor looked at the bundle in the Comte's arms, and said, "Good morning Comte, how may I help you today?" The Comte said, "We have found my missing son, but he is in bad shape, and we need your expertise." The doctor smiled, and said, "Well congratulations are in order, put the child on the bed, so I may examine him."

Once on the bed Erik started to tremble in fear of the doctor, his twin brother sat near him, and held his hand. Erik gave him a thankful smile. The doctor said "There is no reason to be scared son, I have known you since the day you were born. I will not hurt you, but I do need to examine you to be able to help you." The eyes of Erik lighted up in recognition. He said, "Dr. Lamar, I remember you, and I trust you."

The doctor could see that Erik was in pain. He took the robe, the ragged loincloth, and the socks off Erik. He did a visual exam of Erik's front first, he also listened to his hearth, and palpated his abdomen. Then he helped him to turn over, that cause Erik to grunt in pain, and to bite his lips to stop himself from screaming. He examined the back of his body and listen to his lungs. The state of his back was worrisome, he had so many open wounds, clearly made by a whip, also a lot of scarring. After covering the child with a flannel sheet, he turned towards the Comte, and said, "First I need to remove the maggots from the wounds with pincers, afterwards he will need a bath, and then I will examine him again. Has he had something to eat?"

The Comte said, "Yes he had some tea, and porridge." The doctor said, "Removing the maggots is going to be painful. Please have a servant make him, some poppy flower tea." He handed some dry flowers in a bag to the nanny, who volunteered to make the tea. They waited for the tea, and Erik drank it with the help of the doctor, who observed his reaction, and did not start his job until Erik was lightly sedated, but still conscious."

To Phillippe's credit, he held Erik's hand, and talked to him for the next hour, while the Comte held the boy in his arms, and Dr. Lamar removed the maggots from Erik's sores. That familiar presence of his twin, and his father, helped Erik to stay calm. The physician also had to shave the boy's head, as he discovered lice in his hair. He ordered all the bedding, and clothes burned to prevent contagion.

The Comte carried Erik to the bathtub, where Sylvia the nanny of the twins was waiting, the good woman loved them as if they were her own, she cried when she saw Erik, and told him, "My child, what have they done to you? My baby! My little Erik. Your mother, bless her soul, would die again of sorrow if she saw you like this." Then she kissed his forehead, and started bathing the child, who was too tired, and sedated to respond. Phillippe again stayed with his brother in solidarity.

While Erik was being bathed, the doctor spoke to the Comte de Chagny who told him where, and in what living conditions he had found his son. The doctor said, "I am surprised that he is alive, his will to live is impressive. The maggots probably saved his life, by preventing infection, and gangrene to set in the wounds. We've noticed they are beneficial in wounded soldiers, and increase their chance of survival. He is severely malnourished, and dehydrated, he will need to get used to eating again, broths, porridge, tea with milk and sugar, should be all that he has for the next 3 days, if he is able to tolerate that diet, you can start giving him soups with meat or chicken, and vegetables in it. He needs the protein to heal. Also bread, and scrambled eggs, once he tolerates that diet for a few days, he can start eating normally. It is important to feed him at least 6 times a day until he puts on at least 10 pounds."

The maid came with tea, and pastries, and the doctor, and Comte moved to a small table by the window. The doctor continued, "Once he is clean, I am going to put ointment on his sores, and dress them. I will come back every day for the next week to treat the wounds, you should have him take a bath before I come. He will need bed rest for the next 2 weeks or so. I don't think that his life is in immediate danger, especially now that he is going to start getting proper nourishment, and care, but the road to recovery will be a long one. It is also highly likely that he is so weak that his body cannot even respond to infection with a fever. He will probably develop one in the next few days as his immune system gets stronger. It will be important to control it or it could kill him in his weakened state."

The night found Erik, and Philippe laying in Erik's large four poster bed. They had been apart for so long that they didn't want to be separated even to sleep. Erik for his part was happier than he could ever remember. He was clean, and smelled good for the first time in five years. His head, and skin were no longer itching. His sores were dressed, and the pain was diminishing, especially after his Papa gave him a second cup of poppy tea. His belly was full; he could not even remember a time when hunger was not his constant companion. He was dressed in a clean, and comfortable nightgown from Phillippe. He was lying in a clean, comfortable bed, and had plenty blankets to keep him warm. Most importantly he was back with his family where he was loved regardless of his deformity. He could feel the breath of his sleeping twin on his face, and nothing could be better than that.

Please Review.

I think I forgot to mention that English is my second language.


	5. Meeting baby

Hi,

I am sorry that the story is late today. The reason is that fanfiction was down before I left to work, so I am uploading it now.

I appreciate the reviews of Glacifly4POTO, Phangirl4044, and E.M.K.81.

Glacifly4POTO.

Raoul is almost 2, he will start appearing in the next chapter. Erik is sweat now, but soon will see what the abuse has done to him, and then of course there will be other things going on, but I cannot say too much about that. Thanks for the review

Phangirl4044,

I have been playing with the idea for a while, and finally it came together. I think it came to me from a story when Erik was the son of a different noble family.

E.M.K.81

I appreciate your review. Now regarding your questions, in my story Erik is about 10 years older than Raoul, I wish I could have made the age gap larger, but it did not fit with the rest of my story, the age is an author universe accommodation. Yes, poor Erik suffered severe psychological trauma, and it will certainly show throughout the story, but I am giving the family a short honeymoon period as I've read many adoptive families have with their newly adopted children. Erik's most urgent needs at present moment are physical, once his most basic needs are met, other problems will start showing up. I really appreciate your review as it gave me some food for thought.

Vonny25

* * *

 **Meeting baby**

Note: if you want to listen to the lullaby go to wwwdotmamalisadotcom. It is a traditional gypsy lullaby.

In the early hours of the morning, Erik sat up abruptly, and emitted a terrified scream, he opened his eyes, and could not remember where he was. His heart was pounding so hard that it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. Soon he felt arms wrap around him, and instinctively flinched. He heard the frightened voice of his brother, saying, "What is wrong Erik?" The young Vicomte was terrified for his brother, was he in pain? Was he dying? After all his brother looked like he had been starved, and beaten.

Erik recognized his brother's voice, and realized he was home, a sense of relief came over him and felt embarrassed for waking his brother up. He said, "I'm sorry, Philippe, I didn't mean to wake you up, it was just one of my nightmares." Philippe looked at Erik, and asked him, "What was it about? You sounded very scared."

The lad sighed, and responded, "I have nightmares all the time. This one took place right after the wife of Papa sold me to the gypsies. Javert, my gypsy master, kicked me when I tried to run away, then he dragged me to a cage, and stripped me naked before throwing me in. I was so scared, I cried for hours, begging for my clothes, and to go home, but no one came to help me. I did not get my loincloth until a week later, right before the first time I was displayed as the devil's child."

Erik lay back on his pillow with his brother, he was happy to finally have someone that would listen to him, and that cared enough to ask. After his twin brother got over the shock of what Erik told him, he said, "I am very sorry that all of that happened to you. I wish I could have stopped stepmother, or at least known where you were, so I could tell Papa." Erik told him, "Don't worry, it was not your fault, you were only seven like me. Thank you for listening; talking about it helps."

Philippe decided to fill in the blanks for Erik. He said, "After we got separated at the gypsy camp, Louis the driver came to get nanna, and I, he told us there was an emergency, and we needed to go back home. I didn't want to leave without you, but I had no choice, as no amount of crying, and pleading did any good. I wish I had tried harder. The next morning stepmother said that you had ran away. I knew she was lying, so did nanna, but Papa was on a trip. She said she had workers looking for you, but of course she was lying. Papa was very angry when he came back home, and found out you were missing. He wanted to know why he wasn't notified immediately. Stepmother of course told him a bunch of lies. Since then Papa has had a private investigator, and the police looking for you. Papa and I have missed you very much."

Erik put his shaved head on Philippe's shoulder, and Philippe threw an arm around him, Erik said, "I missed you too." Slowly the twins went back to sleep. They did not wake up until they heard their father, and stepmother fighting.

The Comte and the Comtesse were yelling at each other at the living room. The Comtesse had insisted in traveling with her young son Raoul to Paris, despite the servants telling her it was not a good idea. She still did not know what the problem was, she yelled at her husband. "What has gotten in to you? Why don't you want me around?"

He yelled back, "Just leave before I do something that both of us will regret." They were both ignoring little Raoul who was crying, frightened to see his parents fight. Philippe helped Erik get out of bed, and supported him so they could walk to the banister that looked down at the living room. Philippe saw his little brother crying, and told his twin, "I am going to get the baby, I'll be right back." He ran down the stairs, and opened his arms to his little brother who toddle right into them.

As Phillipe, and Raoul were walking up the stairs, the Comte pointed his gun at the Comtesse. Erik saw it from the second floor, and projected his voice downstairs saying, "Papa, please don't kill her, I don't want you to go to jail, I need you." The Comte looked up at the frightened eyes of his son, and lowered the gun. The Comtesse yelled "What is that devil doing here?" The Comte could not take it anymore, and slapped her; it was the first time that he had ever hit a woman.

Philippe, helped Erik back into the bedroom, and they sat on Erik's bed. Little Raoul was still crying. Erik was reclining on the headboard; he looked at the baby with curiosity, and asked "Who is this little one?" Philippe said, "Erik, meet your baby brother Raoul. Raoul, meet your big brother Erik." The baby continued crying, and Erik decided to sing him a lullaby that he had heard many gypsy mothers sing to their children.

Oac Oac Diri Diri Dam

Croak, Croak, "Diri Diri Dam"

Ce petrecere frumoasă  
E la margine de lac,  
Broscărimea bucuroasă  
Are vin şi cozonac.

Refren:  
Oac oac diri diri dam  
Oac oac oac oac diri diri dam  
Oac oac diri diri dam  
Oac oac oac oac diri diri dam

Un broscoi cântă la cobză  
Şi o broască la ţambal  
O broscuţă mică, strâmbă  
Vrea să joace sus, pe deal.

Refren

Dintr-o trestie ȋnaltă  
A ieşit un câine şchiop  
Broscărimea speriată  
A luat-o la galop.

Refren

What a beautiful party  
At the edge of the lake,  
The happy frogs  
Have wine and sponge cake.

(Chorus)  
Croak, Croak, Diri Diri Dam  
Croak, Croak, Croak, Croak, Diri Diri Dam,  
Croak, Croak, Diri Diri Dam  
Croak, Croak, Croak, Croak, Diri Diri Dam.

A frog plays the cobza  
And another plays the cimbalom  
A little frog  
Wants to play up the hill.

(Chorus)

From a tall reed field  
A hobbling dog comes out  
And all the scared frogs  
Start running away.

(Chorus)

The baby soon stopped crying, and looked at Erik smiling. With childlike innocence he took his little chubby hands, and touched Erik's face, curious to see if it felt different. Erik first tensed up, but soon realize there was no malice behind the touch. Little Raoul then said, "mole di, di". Erik complied, and sang the song again.

Philippe realized the voice of Erik was beyond beautiful, he had always been good with music, but his voice had certainly acquired what he could only describe as an ethereal beauty. He told Erik, "That was beautiful Erik, what language were you singing in?" Erik responded, "Thanks, I was singing a lullaby in Romani. I learned the language while living with the gypsies."

While this was going on in Erik's room, the Comtesse was crying while her husband told her, "If my Erik is the devil's child, that makes me a devil, as well as Phillippe, and even little Raoul, since according to you their father is a devil. You were the one who told the gypsies that he was the devil's child. That is why I don't want you around, because of what you consider my children, and me to be. I am not going to let you hurt any of my children again."

The Comtesse changed tactic, and said, "I don't know what you are talking about Charles, you must understand that it was shocking to see Erik after all this years, but naturally I am happy that you have found him."

The Comte de Chagny said, "Is that so?" then threw some papers at her, and told her, "Then explain why you sold my son to gypsies." Eugenia turned pale, looked at the papers, and said, "You cannot possibly believe that it was me."

Charles looked at his wife as if truly looking at her for the first time, and told her, "I wonder why it has taken me so long to see what kind of vermin you are. Look I am leaving with my 3 son's to the Chateau; you may stay here until other arrangements are made. I will not divorce you, or turn you to the authorities for kidnapping, and selling my son. I will provide for you, but I don't want you around my children or me. I am not doing this because of you, but to preserve the good name of the family for my sons. Now, if you know what is good for you, go to your bedroom, and stay there until my children, and I are gone."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	6. The chateau

Hi,

I appreciate the reviews, and constructive for taking the time to review.

vonny25

Phangirl4044

I appreciate the review, and especially the very constructive criticism. I believe if people are not told what they are doing wrong it stops them from growing. Women back then had not rights.

Thanks!

Glacifly4POTO

Christine will be about 15 years younger than Erik. I am glad you think the argument is valid.

E.M.K.81

You are right, and she is certainly going to end up in a small house I the middle of nowhere for a while.

* * *

The chateau

The country state of the Comte De Chagny was a day away from Paris by train. After the confrontation with his wife, the Comte send one of his servants to make reservation for the next departing train. He then went to find his boy's, and told the nanny to get them ready for the trip.

Later that evening the Comte, his 3 children, and Sylvia the nanny, were in a private compartment of a train headed to the village of Saint Cirq Lapopi in the Pyrénées region. Their Chateau could be reached by carriage, and was in the smaller De Chagny village. Doctor Lamar gave the Comte a letter to give to the village doctor with important information regarding Erik.

Little Erik was currently sleeping with his head on the lap of his father, and his feet on the lap of his twin brother who was also sleeping with his head reclined on the Wall near the window. Charles was looking at his Erik, he was wearing a knitted brown hat on his shaved head, and an evening coat that belonged to Phillippe. Under the coat he was wearing only a night shirt, as any other items of clothing fell of his skeletal frame. His legs, and feet were protected with wool stockings. The stockings kept falling to his ankles as he was so thin. It was lucky that they had found an old pair of Phillipe's shoes that were Erik's size.

The Comte remembered his twins used to be about the same size, with Erik maybe being slightly taller, but now Erik was about a half head shorter than Phillippe, the doctor said it was due to the malnutrition. He hoped his little boy would recover, and grow tall, and strong again. He thought moving to the country would be better for Erik, and his other two boys, as the air was fresh, and the atmosphere more relaxed that in Paris.

Charles, could not understand how so many people had been cruel to his Erik, only because of a facial defect. It saddened him profoundly. Could they not see he was a child; why did no one help him? How could his wife sell him? From now on he would do all he could to protect Erik, and help him to develop all the gifts that he knew his boy had. He hoped that his Eugena was watching them from heaven, and happy that Erik was back home. He knew how much she had loved her twins; they were her only concern when she died in childbirth, a little over 10 years ago, giving birth to a still born girl.

Erik woke up when his father shook his shoulder lightly, he sat up careful not to wake Phillippe up, and accepted the porridge with butter that his father gave him, as well as a Canteen with very diluted poppy flower tea. He reclined on his father, who lifted him to his lap, and held him while he eat. The boy asked his father, "are we going home to the Chateau?"

His father responded, "Yes, we are you'll see you will get better there with all the fresh air, and the sunny gardens." Erik reclined his head on the chest of his father, and said, "I know I will Papa, thank you for all that you are doing for me." His Papa kissed his head, and told him, "You don't need to thank me my child I am only doing what any other father would do."

Later that evening the Comte, and his two oldest sons were at the dining table eating dinner. Raoul, was already in bed, and had, had his dinner earlier. It seemed Erik was tolerating food well, and he was so hungry. The Comte did not bother reminding him to use utensils, he would do that later when the boy was better. At the present moment Erik was drinking his chicken soup out of a bowl, and getting the pieces of chicken, and vegetables in to his mouth, with his fingers.

When the Comte carried Erik to bed, the boy said, "Papa, you kept all my toys, and things, I thought I would never see them again!" His father smiled, and asked," Would you like for me to pass you Napoleon the monkey?" Erik seemed to think about it, and then said shyly, "Yes, please Papa." Erik smiled when he had Napoleon in his arms, and held it close to his chest before closing his eyes. It brought back happy memories of his mother, who had made the monkey for him.

At around midnight, Phillippe decided to move to Erik's bed, that is when he discovered that Erik was flushed, and burning hot. He ran to get his father who after checking on Erik, send for the doctor. The next week was spent getting Erik's fever down, and trying to keep him calm, as the fever was making Erik have more nightmares than usual. Poor Erik would trash, beg, and scream in his sleep, it was distressing for all those who loved him.

Finally, the fever broke, and the doctor said he was out of danger, most of his sores had scabs on them, and did not appear infected. The Comte had the local seamstress come, and measure Erik for a new wardrobe. After the seamstress left Erik told his father, "Papa, I know that you are spending a lot on me, and I don't want you to think I am ungrateful, but would it be too much to ask for a mask to cover my deformity, I don't like people looking at me like I am an animal or a monster."

The Comte said, "It is not too much to ask, and if you want we can get a few made out of soft leather. Please pay no attention to people that look at your face with disdain, they are the ones with the problem if they cannot see the beautiful, smart boy you are." Before Erik was sold by his stepmother he had believed what his father said, but after being in a cage, treated worse than an animal for 5 years, he thought he surely looked like a monster, and maybe the gypsies were right in keeping him in a cage. He could no longer see the beauty his father spoke about, as his heart now knew, resentment, hatred and fear.

Erik spend the next few weeks recovering, and regaining his strength, it was not unusual to see him, and Phillippe sunning in the garden while talking or reading. Nanny made sure that the boys had plenty to eat, and encourage Erik to eat as much as he could. Phillippe was most caring, and helpful to his twin, and Erik felt like a little part of his soul that he thought dead was reviving.

Three months later Erik looked much better, all the sores had healed, his hair was starting to grow, and he had put on some weight. He also had a new wardrobe that fit him properly, new shoes, and 3 soft leather mask to put over his deformity. The Comte decided that they would go to Church that Sunday, to thank God for Erik's recovery, and then visit the grave of his Eugena.

The Comte de Chagny was holding the hand of his two older boys, each one at one of his sides. They were walking towards the entrance of the church, Erik stopped abruptly, and said, "Papa are you sure is safe for me to go in the church, what if I am really a devil, won't God kill me for entering his house?" The eyes of the Comte, and the little Vicomte, filled up with tears. Phillippe hugged his twin to upset to talk. Charles said, "Erik, you are not a devil, but a little boy with a sensitive soul that God gave you. The Lord will be happy to see you. The gypsies that had you, were evil, ignorant people, that had not right to treat you as they did. Please don't believe what they told you."

After church the family headed towards the cemetery, to visit the deceased. Once they were in front of the De Chagny mausoleum, Phillippe said, "I wish I remembered mama, but I don't, what about you Erik?" Erik said, "I remember mama, I remember her beautiful voice, and her rocking us to sleep while singing a lullaby. When I was in the gypsy cage, sometimes she would come to me in dreams, she would hold me, and tell me she loved me. Sometimes she would even sing, but she would refuse to take me with her, as much as I begged. She said, I had people to love, and things to do before I could go with her."

Charles placed his hands on Erik's shoulders, moved by his words. The lad started singing from his heart, a song he had composed for his mother, while at the gypsy camp, and that he had perfected over the last couple of months with the help of the piano. Given his young age he could still reach very high notes.

You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and mother

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental

Seem for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

Too many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"

Try to forgive, teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say, "Goodbye"

Help me say, "Goodbye"

(Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again. Songwriters: Andrew Lloyd Webber; Richard Henry Zachary Stilgoe; Charles Eliott Hart)

The three de Chagny males had tears in their eyes, as they returned to the carriage, and headed home where little Raoul was waiting for them.

* * *

Please review, even a couple of words will do.


	7. Professor Villon

Hi,

I am sorry about updating late; it was a combination of circumstances. I appreciate your patience.

Phangirl4044

Thanks for the review, yes the monkey is a tribute to the 2004 movie. I thought it be nice if Erik had a nice mother for once. Maybe since he had 2 children and one was perfect it did not matter if Erik wasn't perfect.

Glacifly4POTO

It's a side-effect, but also he has had no mask since being rescued. So I guess it can be taken from many angles.

I really appreciate all the reviews. Please leave a review, even if it is very short.

Vonny25

* * *

Professor Villon

Little Erik was slowly falling in to a routine, and thinking less, and less about the gypsy camp, and the horrors it had held for him. Raoul was a big help, with his baby ways, and his easy acceptance of Erik. Both Phillippe, and Erik tried to include their baby brother in as many activities as possible despite the over ten-year age difference.

That morning after breakfast, the twins were going to spend the morning with their tutor. It would be the first session for Erik, as his father thought he was now strong enough to attend lessons regularly. Erik of course had spent the last 5 months reading, composing, playing the piano, and drawing. Phillippe had shared his lessons with him, and Erik was all caught up with his studies. Not to mention that while travelling with the gypsy's he had learned to speak, German, English, Spanish, Swedish, Portuguese, and some Italian, besides Romani.

There intellect was something that the twins did not share, Phillippe was smart, but not a genius like Erik, who had started talking in short sentences at seven months of age, and could read by the time he was 20 months old. But it did not matter to them that Phillippe was slower in his studies, just like it did not matter that Erik's face was deformed.

Erik was nervous as he did not know the teacher. The old tutor that had taught them when they were little had retired three years ago. Phillippe noticed how nervous Erik was at breakfast, he told him, "Don't worry Erik, before long you will be messier Villon's favorite, when he sees how smart you are." Erik smiled at his brother, and continued playing with his food. His father told him, "Erik, don't worry, I'll introduce you to messier Villon, now eat your breakfast. I don't want you to lose weight, and get sick, you are barely recovering, and you still need to put on more weight." Erik did his best to eat all of his breakfast, but he had butterflies in his stomach.

Messier Villon arrived at the Comte's house on his horse that he gave to the stable help. He knew the Comte wanted him to start teaching the twin brother of his pupil. He was not looking forward to it, but he needed his job. He had never seen Erik but had heard that he was deformed, and had been away from the family for many years. He did not know all the details, but was convinced that the child was slow. How could he possibly be expected to teach an imbecile?

The teacher was familiar with the house, and walked to the library, where he normally taught Phillippe. The Comte, and the twins were waiting for him. The teacher said, "Good morning Comte and Vicomte." He completely ignored Erik. The Comte said, "Good morning Professor Villon, I want to introduce you to my son Erik, who has miraculously returned to us after a long ordeal." The teacher looked at Erik, hiding his disdain the best that he could. Phillippe said, "I think you will like Erik Professor Villon, he is all caught up on his studies, and he is very smart." The teacher smiled at Phillippe thinking those were the words of a brother.

The Comte left the library, and went to his office to review some reports, and smoke a cigar, happy that Erik was starting to lead a more normal life. At the library Professor Villon, put some paper, and a few coloring pencils on the floor, then took Erik's hand, and told him very slowly, as if talking to someone without intelligence, "Sit here and color". Erik did not know what to do, and decided to sit, and show the teacher how well he could sketch; maybe then the professor would take him seriously.

For his part Phillippe was very upset, he tried to say something, but the professor interrupted him, gave him some arithmetic problems to solve, and told him, "You have a half hour to complete this problems Phillippe." The Vicomte took the notebook, and instead of sitting at the table with his teacher, he went, and sat on the floor with Erik. That made the teacher very upset.

The professor approached his pupils, and told Phillippe in a stern voice, "Phillippe, you are a Vicomte, do not sit on the floor like an animal, or an imbecile." Erik was now very angry; he was tired of people comparing him with animals. He stood up, and yelled at the teacher, "And exactly how have you determined that I am an imbecile or an animal, if you don't even know me and…" The professor slapped Erik, while saying, "Quiet, you are an imbecile…" Erik stood there frozen for a moment, and then it was like a dam broke inside of him.

Erik took a lamp, and threw it at the teacher, the teacher took his belt off, and tried to hit Erik with it, but instead hit Phillippe, who had jumped in front of Erik to protect him. Seeing the teacher hit his brother made things even worse. Erik was throwing books, pencils, and anything within his reach at the professor, who was trying to hit him. Erik then took a letter opener, and jumped on the professor taking him by surprise. The angry boy started stabbing the professor with the letter opener, adrenaline was giving Erik increase strength. Fortunately, the letter opener could not inflict much damage.

Phillippe ran to get his father, who ran to the library. Charles found the teacher on top of his son, pounding on the child. Erik was biting, kicking, and hitting the professor with all that he had. The professor had pulled the mask off his face. The Comte De Chagny took the professor by his shoulders, and pulled him off his small son, while yelling "What is the meaning of this professor?" The professor said indignantly, "This is what happens when you expect a good teacher to teach a salvage. I refuse to teach that monster, he does not even look human; he should be locked in the basement."

While this was going on, Erik had scooted himself in to a corner, and was rocking back, and forth, holding his legs to his chest with his arms, while repeating over, and over, "I am not an animal, I am not an animal." The Comte told the professor, "Your services are no longer needed, I will send my driver with what I owe you tonight, now leave you are no longer welcomed in this house." The teacher said, "Very well, I will send you my doctors bill for what that beast has done to me." He then walked out.

Phillippe picked Erik's mask from the floor, and started approaching his brother, but when he was close, Erik looked at him with unfocused eyes, and yelled in a frightened voice while protecting his head with his arms, "I am sorry master, please don't hit me, please!" The Comte approached Erik slowly, but Erik stood, up and ran to hide under the desk, where he rolled up in to a ball, and started sobbing, and pleading, "Please master, I'll be good, please don't hit me."

No one noticed when little Raoul entered the office, and went to see why his big brother with the pretty voice was crying, being so little Erik's confused mind did not find him threatening, and let him get close. Little Raoul patted Erik's head, and told him, "Elik sad? You, boo-boo? Erik recognized his baby brother, and hugged him to his chest while crying, slowly the older boy started calming down, and the baby got restless. The Comte had kneeled by the desk trying figure out how to pull Erik out, without making things worse, and also to make sure little Raoul did not get hurt.

As the baby started squirming in Erik's arms, the older boy let him go, and looked at his father with a face stained with tears, and a puddle under him. The Comte noticed the ammonia smell, and became even angrier with the teacher that had scared his boy so much, to the point of having him wet himself. He spoke softly while offering a hand to Erik, "Son don't be scared, come to Papa's arms Erik, I will not let anyone hurt you, the professor is gone son, you are home, remember?" Slowly Erik took the hand of his father, and the Comte pulled him in to his arms, where he rocked him, and let him cry until he went to sleep.

The Comte, walked in to Erik's room. Charles personally undressed his boy, and cleaned him up with a basin of warm water, and a towel that Phillippe had got for him, then he dressed him in a night shirt, and drawers, before tucking him in bed. The poor child was starting to develop some bruises on his chest, and is legs. His right eye was swollen, and developing a dark bruise. The Comte was very angry. He took the hand of Phillippe, and they both excited in to Phillippe's room that was connected to Erik's room by a door.

The Comte looked at Phillippe, and saw an angry red mark on his son's cheek and neck. The father kneeled by Phillippe, and asked, "What happened to you face and neck son?" Phillippe fought back tears, and said with a trembling voice, "Professor was trying to hit Erik with his belt, and I jumped in to protect Erik, my brother has been hit to many times already, but I could not protect him, Erik still got hurt." Then the boy broke down crying. His father hugged him and told him, "Every thinks is okay Raoul, don't cry, you did well my child protecting your brother. I am proud of you. Erik will be okay, you'll see."

The boy asked his father, "Why Papa? Why are people so mean to Erik? What has he done to them? Professor Villon, did not even give him a chance, right away he decided that Erik was a, what did he call him? I think imbecile, what does that mean father? It was horrible father, he made Erik sit on the floor, and compared him to an animal, it is not right father." The Comte listened to his young son patiently, the boy needed to calm down, before he could question him regarding what happened, even if he already had a good idea.

* * *

Don't forget to review.


	8. Problems

Hi,

Not my best chapter, but here it is.

Phangirl4044

You are right, this kind of experiences, will eventually destroy the little boy and turn him into something else. Unfortunately, back then psychiatric care was in diapers, there is not much that his father can do for Erik.

E.M.K.81

Thanks for correcting my spelling mistakes, I will fix them together with a typo. I am glad you like the chapter. Prejudice is a very sad thing.

Glacifly4POTO

The professor certainly has issues. He did not notice the intelligent retaliation from Erik as he had already prejudged him, and given his false ideas, as with any other prejudice it is not reducible to logic. The person will only see the things that support their ideas and nothing else. I will correct the typo thanks for bringing it to my attention.

vonny25

* * *

Problems

After sleeping for a few hours Erik woke up screaming. Sylvia tried to calm him down, but couldn't, so she went to find the Comte who was at the library tutoring Phillippe. Charles went up the stairs and in to Erik's room. He found him rocking back and forth in a corner while whimpering.

Seeing Erik in that state broke Charles heart, as he imagined Erik had spent a good part of the past five years rocking, and whimpering in a filthy cage. He approached him slowly while talking softly. Erik looked at his father, and said with a small voice, "I am sorry father, I did not mean to wet myself, I'm sorry."

The Comte de Chagny noticed that his boy was wet again, he took Erik's hand in his, and told him, "Don't worry son, it is nothing that a bath cannot fix, Sylvia will help you." Erik stood up, and let his father guide him in to the washroom where Sylvia was waiting for him.

Later that day Philippe went in to Erik's room, and found him sitting in a corner hugging Napoleon to his chest, and rocking himself back and forth. The Vicomte De Chagny went to sit on the floor next to his brother, and threw an arm around him while telling him, "Erik, I am sorry that I could not protect you from the Professor. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, I have failed you so many times."

Erik slowly made sense of the words of his brother, and when he fully understood their meaning through his clouded mind, he stopped rocking, and looked at Philippe with surprised eyes. He threw an arm around the little Vicomte, and told him seriously, "You've never failed me Philippe, you are the best brother that anyone could ask for." Then he raised a thin hand, and touched the raw cheek of his brother lightly, while saying, "You protected me with your own body, and got hurt because of it, how could you possibly think you failed me?"

Philippe looked at Erik with a smile on his face, and said "Come Erik lets go to get Raoul, and then we can all play with the soldier's father gave me for Christmas." Erik really did not feel like playing but he could not say that to his brother, reluctantly he got up, and said "I'll wait for you, and Raoul in your room." Philippe said, "That sounds good, why don't you start getting the soldiers out."

A while latter the Comte walked in to Philippe's room, seeing his three children playing brought a smile to his face. He sat on a couch, and watched his children play until little Raoul noticed him, and ran in to his arms. He told the kids, "It is time for dinner, we are having strawberry crepes for dessert, Erik's favorite." Erik smiled at is father warming his hearth.

Erik's nightmares increased after the incident with the professor. Many nights he wet his bed, he learned to wash himself, change in to a clean night shirt, and then he would go to Phillippe's room, who welcomed him in to his bed. Sylvia would discretely change the bed in the morning to Erik's relive.

Charles Comte de Chagny decided to take charge of the education of his twins. He could not risk hiring another teacher that might harm Erik, the poor boy was looking downcast and it was hard to get him to eat.

At the village Professor Villon went to the police station to report the incident with Erik. He wanted to have Erik arrested, and sent to an asylum. The chief of police told him, "Professor, I have no plans of arresting a child, much less a child from the De Chagny family. They founded this village, and have always been very generous to all the inhabitants. They have always protected us all for generations, we are not about to turn on them. Besides you are a grown man, how much damage could a child inflict on you? You are not from around here professor, if you don't like how we do things in this village then leave."

A few weeks past and Erik was doing better, he liked having his father tutoring him and his brother. One afternoon the three brothers were playing hide and seek in the outdoors, Sylvia was helping the small toddler look for his brothers, when a few police officers from came to the front door asking for the Comte.

The Comte came to the front door and said "Gentleman how may I help you?" Charles noticed the officers came from the village of Saint Cirq Lapopi, who had jurisdiction over the local police force. The officer in charge said, "It has come to our attention that you are housing a dangerous creature better known as the child of the devil. A prominent citizen Professor Villon informs us that he was attacked by the beast and gravely hurt. We come to take the creature to the asylum to be evaluated by the doctors and if it is found to be human then it will be kept there as a matter of safety."

The Comte was furious, but managed to control himself. He said in a calm voice, "You have been misinformed, there are no beast here only my family, and my employees, unless you want to consider my horses as beasts."

The officer responded, "Be it as it may, I still need to search your property as it is a matter of public safety." The Comte asked, "Do you have a search order by a judge or a minister of the government?" The police officer responded, "No we don't, but we do not consider it necessary." The Comte De Chagny stated "I am not letting you search my property until I see a search warrant, if you disagree you will have to discuss it with my solicitor, and I am sure that my cousin Police Captain Mollier would be very disappointed if I inform him that his police officers are not following the law."

Reluctantly the police officers left, saying they would return the next, day with a search order. The Comte had no intentions of being there the next day, he would take no chances of having Erik taken to an asylum. He went to the back door to search for his children, he found them playing and laughing. Erik saw his father and ran to him with a smile his face and said, "Papa will you play soccer with us?" The Comte responded, "I would, but I have a surprise." Phillippe said, "What is the surprise father?"

Charles did his best to appear calm and collected, he told his children with a smile on his face, "We are going to be leaving today to our Villa by the sea." The three boys were very excited, and it was not hard to get them in the house to eat a meal, and get changed before leaving.

Later that evening, the family, Sylvia, and a few loyal servants took the train that would take them to the sea side Villa. The children had no suspicions of what had prompted the trip, and played happily in the train compartment before going to sleep snuggling together in the small bed that the luxury train offered.

* * *

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear readers,

I hate author notes, but here I go. There will be no chapter this week, but I will post next Friday.

vonny25


	10. The train

The Train

Hi,

This chapter is a bit different, tell me what you think. I also want to let you know that from now on I will be updating every 2 weeks, as I want to work on updating some other stories.

Vonny25

Glacifly4POTO

Thanks for your reviews. Certainly chapter 8 was not my best chapter, and I agree it would be rare for someone to rebel against a Comte. But the Comte will get even don't worry.

vonny25

Erik's POV

As I am laying here in a comfortable bed with my brothers, I cannot help but think about the past. I remember the years I spend traveling in my cage, quite different from my accommodations now. Thinking about my cage gives me shivers, it brings back all type of terrible memories. and feelings. The fear, the hunger, the constant pain. Feeling rejected by all, as if I was less than human.

The worst part of my imprisonment with the gypsies were the feelings of betrayal and abandonment. I don't know why I believe what that woman said, maybe because I was too young to understand that my father really loved me. It is strange, I wonder why my father loves me, when so many other people see me as a monster to fear and subdue.

I guess is not just my father that loves me, I know Philippe and Sylvia love me too. Little Raoul loves me for now, but he is too young to understand that my deformity sets me apart, and condemns me to be feared, and misunderstood.

I am still a child, but I fear what will happen to me when I grow up, will I be able to find a job, or will I always depend on the charity of Philippe? I hope not, after all he is the one that is going to be The Comte de Chagny, and heir to father's fortune. I want to be able to make a future for myself. If I had been born a few minutes before Philippe I would have been the heir, and of course I would have shared everything with Philippe and Raoul. But for some reason it does not feel right for Philippe to share with me.

I should go to sleep, is not like I can solve anything tonight, and I am tired. I am glad that father found me, I was starting to lose my will to live. I'll try not to worry about the future and do my best to enjoy what little I have left of my childhood.

Phillippe's POV

I think it must be the early hours of the morning because Erik and Raoul are sound asleep. I am so happy that Erik is with us again. I missed him so much while he was gone, it was like a part of me was missing, it must be because we are twins. I mean I love Raoul too, but is not the same, not that I would ever tell him.

I often wonder what happened to Erik during all those years that we were apart, sometimes he seems so sad and distant. I know it must have been horrible for what he has shared with me, and all the scars he has all over his body. I don't understand how anyone could put a child in a cage and treat them worse than an animal.

I wish I could protect Erik from the world, it hurts to fail him. I still remember the condition he was in when papa first found him, sometimes I have nightmares about it. I was so scared he was going to die, especially after I saw those worms eating his flesh, I thought that only happened to death people. Hopefully when I grow up I will be able to protect him.

I wonder why papa decided for us to got to our Villa by the ocean, not that I am complaining, actually I thinks it is a brilliant idea. I know we will have a lot of fun there, and maybe Erik will get better, he has been acting so different since Professor Villon hurt him.

I am getting hungry; I wonder if papa will take us to eat to the dining room or order the food to be brought to us. Maybe I should go back to sleep for a little while longer, at least until the sun rises.

Charles Comte De Chagny POV

I am happy the children don't suspect the real reason we left our Château. I can't believe that the Professor had the nerve to cause problems after his reproachable conduct. I was too lenient with him, but no more, I will write my solicitor and have him prosecuted to the fullest for harming my child. I am sure my cousin Police Captain Mollier will be happy to help me, in exchange I will let him and his children use my home at Paris for the winter, of that way his oldest daughter will have a chance of finding a better husband.

I hope that the new environment helps Erik, I hate seeing him so sad and traumatized. I know he has been through more than what any child should live through or for that matter an adult. But he was recovering so well physically and emotionally until that blasted professor acted so ignorantly and cowardly.

I worry about Erik's future, sometimes I wish he would have been born the oldest, the title of Comte would open so man doors to him, but I know Phillippe will take would care of his brother. It warms my heart to see how my children love each other.

It is so hard to sleep in a train, but I am sure it is much easier that sleeping in a cage, like my poor Erik had to do for years. Sometimes I feel like having my wife spend a few months in a cage, so she can understand what she did to my son. I of course would never fall that low. As it is she is staying in a small secluded cottage in the mountains, where all her needs are provided by the couple that I send to supervise her. I am sure she does not realize how lucky she is, and how generous I am. But if I like it or not she is the mother of my lovely baby Raoul and some day he will ask about his mother. I want to be able to answer his questions with a clear conscience.

I better get up, hopefully I can go and order some breakfast to be delivered to us, and drink some coffee at the dining room before the children wake up. I'll get Sylvia up so she can take care of my boys.

Sylvia's POV

I am so ashamed that the Comte had to wake me up, he is such a considerate employer. I love taking care of my three little angels, they are such good children. I am so glad that The Comte found Erik. I prayed for so many years for that miracle to happen. He was so sick when the Comte brought him home, but she is much better now.

I don't understand why a little face deformity make people act so inhumanly towards Erik, it does not make him less human. I know some people tell me that I cannot see him as he is because of my love for him, but I think they are the ones that are blind to the beauty of my baby. I've been taking care of him since he was born, the same as Philippe, of course I love them, how could I not.

I love it when Erik sings and plays the piano, he is so smart and has such beautiful voice. He has even told me that he is going to make me a song. I told him he did not have to, but he told me it would be ready for my birthday, such a sweat boy he is.


End file.
